Split Sanity
by BoredorBoard
Summary: An alternate turn of advents to episode 25 and volume 7.  VERY light yaoi at the end. LLight.  L's POV.


Split Sanity

L's POV

* * *

The month before Light was committed was all a blur when I look back on it. I knew from the start that he had planned on using the shinigami Rem against me but I had no knowledge of how. In the end Light told me everything, such as how a shinigami dies if they kill someone with the intention of saving someone else. It was only lucky for me that she decided to kill Watari before me. She died before she was able to write my name down.

Immediately after the Rem incident I tested out the thirteen-day rule and proved it to be false, just as I had suspected. With that I was able to incriminate Light and Misa as being Kira and second Kira. It pained me to do this, as I had grown attached to Light's companionship. Before the first trial, Misa Amane killed herself and I watched Light remain cool as ice as he received the news of her death.

Then one day during one of his trials Light finally lost it. He grabbed his microphone and threw it at me. His eyes were wild and he clutched his hair and began pulling at his auburn locks. What came out of his mouth was one of the most pathetic, mournful wails I had ever had the misfortune to hear. Several members of the task force had to restrain his father from running up to see what was wrong with his son.

I then made the rash decision to approach Light, as no one dared to since he lashed out at anyone that neared him. As soon as he saw me, he tackled me to the ground and clawed me with his unclipped fingernails. The clawing wasn't so bad; it was when he bit me that I let out a pained yelp. His teeth sink into the place where my neck and shoulder met. I still have a scar there.

Light pulled away with a horror struck look on his blood-smeared face. "Wha… L…" His eyes flashed around the room, several guns were pointed in his direction. He stared back down at me with pleading eyes. "L… save me…" He said weakly as a tear rolled down his face. His eyes rolled back and he passed out on top of me, the two of us lying in my blood.

I was given immediate medical attention. As soon as I was able, I went over all that had happened that day and decided to save my companion as he requested. I pleaded to the courts that he had become insane and it wasn't hard to prove it. Light's personality or personalities as it would seem had changed drastically and they switched at the turn of a hair. There was the sweet Light personality that I cared deeply about, and then there was the sadistic Kira personality whose very existence I loathed. So with my supreme negotiation skills, I got Light committed into a maximum-security mental institution where I visited him weekly. Mostly for his companionship but also to make sure they were treating him fairly.

As I entered the building I signed the visitors sheet and was escorted to Light's room by Soichiro Yagami, who worked part time there while still working for the police. He is the only one other than myself that Light/Kira will let near him without attacking. Soichiro tapped on the door of Light's room. "Light, Ryuzaki is here to see you." She said and opened the door slowly. Light was on his bed looking gloomily at the opposite wall. Apparently being detained brought out Lights artistic side, because all over the walls were drawings on paper and on the wall itself. There was one picture on the wall opposite Light that seemed to be the main focal point. I walked over to it and saw that it was me. I turned to Light whose eyes were now trained on me.

"Why is this picture the main focal point of the room Light kun?" I asked.

"Because you are the thing that I think about the most L." Light answered in a soft voice, almost as if this was the first time in a long time that he had spoken to someone. It probably was though; I would often get the impression that he would only speak to me, not even his own father.

"How are you feeling Light kun?" I asked taking a seat beside him. Some would call me stupid for being this trusting and maybe I was, but I had to let Light know that I trusted him.

"I'm a little out of it, but I guess that's the point of the drugs they give us here. Other than that I'm fine."

"I suppose you are right about the drugs. Have you been having any problems with… him?" I questioned clearly meaning Kira.

"I tried to kill one of my doctors, twice." Light answered. "L, do you think I'll ever get out of here?"

"No Light kun I don't. Not as long as Kira is there." I answered.

"That's a pity." He said dismally. "L… can you tell me your name? Your real name?"

"You already know it Light kun. You've known it since the first day we met. It's L. L Lawliet."

Light smiled. "Lawliet. I like that." Light shifted, reached his hand over, and touched the bite scars. "I'm sorry L."

"I've already forgiven you Light kun, besides it wasn't really you that did it. It was Kira. You stopped him before he could do any real damage."

"I'm still sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt." He mumbled, his fingers still tracing over the scar. He leaned forward and placed his lips to my cheek. He then shifted closer to my ear. "I think I've fallen for you L."

I inhaled deeply at what Light had said. "Th-that's just the drugs talking Light kun."

Light made a noise that sounded like someone had punched him in the stomach. Then without warning I was pushed back into the bed with Light's fingers closed around my neck. I choked for breath and tried to fight Light, no Kira, off of me but to no avail. "I hate to break it to you L, but Light means it." Came Kira's sharp voice. "Unfortunately for you, you won't be around much longer to appreciate it."

To my luck, Soichiro made his rounds just as I felt myself slipping away. He called for assistance on his radio and rushed in to pry Kira off of me. While Kira was restrained and I was catching my breath, doctors rushed in and injected Kira with something to sedate him. The change form Kira to Light was instant. Light slumped, still conscious, into his father's arms. I got up and helped Soichiro lay Light on his bed. Everyone started to leave the room except for Soichiro and myself.

"Yagami san I want to stay with Light until he passes out. I also need to say something to him in privet. I ask that you please leave the room." I said staring down at Light's semi-conscious body.

"As you wish Ryuzaki. Before I go I would like to thank you for all that you have done for Light. Not only sparing his life but for visiting him like this even though he could kill you like he almost did today."

"Light kun is my first and only friend Yagami san, I would do anything for him." I said truthfully.

"I still want to thank you. I also want to apologize for the things I said to you during the trial. I knew that you were just doing your job."

"You were just being a good father Yagami san, there is no need to apologize. Now if you will please leave, Light kun won't remain conscious for too much longer." Soichiro bowed his head and left the room.

I walked over to Light's bed and sat on the edge. I brushed his auburn hair from his eyes and he looked up at me. His drugged brain was most likely trying to process what was going on. The innocent expression on Light's face made him look so adorable. Adorable? Why would I think of adorable? Unless…

It was at that moment that I realized my true reason for doing the things that I did for him. I had fallen for him too. I had fallen for a crazy man. Or rather they were both sane. One personality reflected everything that I hated about him while the other reflected everything that I loved about him. And they both had their full wits about them. I placed a chase kiss on his lips and pulled away. The faintest glimmer of a smile showed on his lips but faded when he lost consciousness.


End file.
